The Prank That Went Wrong
by Baxter54132
Summary: one-shot and written in Holden's writing style. Holden pulls a prank... unfortunately he isn't as smooth as he thinks he is.


Hey all this is my extra credit that I did for English

R and R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is my past and all of that crap. I could tell you about my goddam yellowness or my lack of guts. But you

probably don't want to hear about that. My name is Holden Caulfield. This whole mess started with a simple prank. You would think anyone could pull a goddam prank without getting

caught or something. Anyways Kirk, Sam, and I were sneaking through the air ducts armed with enough silly string to cover a whole room. The air duct is a comfortable space that I

know like the back of my hand. I crawled through the ducts smoothly. Kirk was in front of me and Sam was behind. These air ducts have supplied some strange times. Once a phony

named Carl went through here with me to get into his dorm room. He had locked himself out. All I could hear the whole trip was his complaining about being cramped or something like

that. After I dropped him off in his room I had a good laugh back in my own dorm. "Could you move a little faster guys," I heard a complaint from behind me. "By time we get there it will

be morning." Sam had a pretty good sense of humor. Some of his jokes just killed me. Once Sam and I were at a terrible film. When one of the actors did something phony, Kirk would

let out a fantastic burp. Anyways not everyone thought he was funny. Sam turns his head to face us. "I'm going as fast as I can," he hisses. Sam is such an uptight guy. He is always

worried that we are going to get caught. Last time we took him on a prank with us he almost blew our cover. Anyways Sam pulls an air duct roof thingy or whatever they are called and

slid into the room. What a phony trying to look all macho. I drop silently into our vice-principal Mrs. Calhoun's office. Mrs. Calhoun is a total ditz. She was one of the only women that

actually lived on campus. She is pretty ugly though. As the leader of the phonies, Mrs. Calhoun makes thousand of unfair rules on what can and can't be done. It's so stupid. One is 'No

silly string on campus' which she just made yesterday. That is why we were there. To make a goddam point. Kirk smiled and started to shake his cans of silly string. "Lets have a ball

boys." I made a face at his corny joke as I pulled out my own silly string. He laughed, "your right, that was corny." Sam struggles through the opening above us. He has a lot of body

fat and doesn't agree with small spaces. What a retard he really should stop eating so much. You should see all of the crap he loads himself with during mealtimes. I winced as Sam

thudded down beside me. He then proceeded to unload all of his silly string onto Mrs. Calhoun's desk. "I'll keep watch," he says nervously. What a phony. I didn't think we would be

caught. Sam goes to the door to look out of the tiny window in it and I turn to Kirk. "Ready?" "Ready." We let the room have it and start spraying silly string everywhere. I love silly

string. It can cheer me up no matter the situation. Once Kirk and I sprayed all of the girl's toilet seats in their only bathroom in the whole building. It was a hoot. Those types of things

just cheer me up. Kirk dumps his empty cans under the desk and starts to climb back up the air duct hole. "Come on lets go," he says. I nod and go over to Sam. "Hey we are gonna

head out." "Ok," is his gruff response. I climb back into the air duck behind Kirk. After Sam gets in we start making our way back to our bathroom. Kirk makes a turn that I don't

recognize. "Where are you going Kirk?" I ask. "I know a short cut." Kirk says proudly. I know every path in this duct and I don't think there is a shortcut this way but I go along with it.

Then everything went wrong because I guess this duct needed some work and couldn't support our weight. Sam fell through first followed by Kirk and I. It figures he was first to go

crashing through the duct considering his weight. I hit the ground hard but not too hard. I look around to see what room we are in. The room has earth tone colored walls and looks

kind of like and upgraded dorm. The door flings open in front of us. "What is going on here," echo's a voice. I can only guess who it may be. Mrs. Calhoun confirms my guess as she

enters the room, her room if I had to take another guess. This sucks we are going to be busted now.

That's all I'm going to tell you about. I probably could tell you about the trouble I got in or how Mrs. Calhoun reacted to her office. They expelled me. But that doesn't really interest me

right now. I'm starting to miss those air ducts and my crazy friends. Don't tell anybody anything. If you do you start missing everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end make sure you review

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
